


Whatever You Want

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke, switching couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin get in some intimate time before Rin’s has to go to practice. They both end up needing another shower...</p><p>NSFW Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981721">Bath Time</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Oof... okay so here's my very first sin... I was expecting to write it for my emotional sin fic but that's going to take awhile, and I always planned on having sin for the fic Bath Time so here's the very belated continuation fic LOL
> 
> idk how I should tag this on ao3 since I don't think the position matters since my SR is always a switching couple, but in case anyone wants to read specifically who's getting it up the butt in the fic I'll tag! lol

 

Rin kneaded the soft, relaxed muscles of his ass, enjoying Sousuke’s little noises of contentment as he pulled the underwear down. He bent over, taking a nip of the soft pale skin there as sliding off the bed, taking the underwear with him. He dropped his own shorts, the heavy belt clinking as it hit the floor.

 

Sousuke looked back at the noise, sighing as he watched Rin crawl back onto the bed, his hands gripping the thick meat of his thighs. He laid down between Sousuke’s legs, lifting up his own calves so they weren’t awkwardly dangling over the side of their bed as he bit and licked his way around. He left a trail up his thigh, nuzzling into the soft dimpled skin as Sousuke tensed. He shifted against the bed, hiking his right leg up just enough to entice Rin into following it.

 

“Hand me my pillow,” Rin hummed, sucking another purpling spot into Sousuke’s skin. He left the marks light, but knowing that Sousuke loved seeing them in the mirror led him to leave many in his wake.

 

“Still making me do work,” Sousuke grumbled, tossing him his pillow and lifting his hips. Rin snuck it under, folding it just enough to have Sousuke’s ass displayed for him. Rin sat up, gripping the two globes in his hands and pulling them apart just enough for a teasing kiss recklessly close to his puckered hole. Sousuke shifted again, a noise in his throat. “Rin.”

 

“You just washed,” Rin mumbled, though Sousuke’s hand came back and he grabbed it, giving it a kiss. “Fine, next time.”

 

Sousuke didn’t say anything, but when Rin looked up he saw his face was planted in the pillow, not making a single sound. He got up onto his knees, pressing his half-hard dick against his ass, irritated and turned on by the cotton barrier between them all the same. Kissing Sousuke’s neck in gentle reassurance he reached over to their nightstand and pulled out the lube and condoms there.

 

“Let me put one on you,” Rin said, tearing the foil and sitting back. “Easier to clean up.”

 

“Do whatever you want,” Sousuke mumbled. Rin grinned, a tease on his tongue before Sousuke looked back at him and glared. “Except that.”

 

“Why not?” Rin grumbled, grabbing Sousuke’s hip, pulling him back to sit up onto his knees. “I like it just as much as you do.”

 

“Rin,” Sousuke groaned, embarrassed irritation clear and Rin let it go, grabbing him with one hand and rolling the condom onto his hard length. He had a few things to say about that as well, but let it go, just licking a long strip along Sousuke’s spine as he squeezed the hot length in his hands. He felt Sousuke shake and let him go, guiding him back to the bed.

 

Opening up the lube, he slicked up his fingers, giving an experimental rub against the soft skin, one hand pulling back Sousuke’s cheek for a better view. His chest swelled, arms hot as he pressed against it. Shifting back onto Rin’s finger, the hole swallowed it with ease, Rin pulling his lips into his mouth as he felt the warm inviting heat.

 

“You really are ready, huh?” Rin mumbled, watching his finger sinking to the knuckle. He pulled out, watching the way it tried to pull his finger back in, Sousuke making soft noises in the back of his throat. When he was back to the tip he pressed his middle finger against it. Wiggling it in, he watched the two fingers disappear with the same amount of ease.

 

He pressed the slick pads of his fingers against the hot inner walls, probing and probing, seeing if he was ready. Sousuke’s arched his back against the bed as he slowly pulled his fingers back before pushing back in. Rin licked his lips as he saw the soft flesh of Sousuke’s hole taking the movements with an ease, as if the preparation Sousuke had done in the shower was already enough and it was waiting to take him in. “Do you think you could take three already?”

 

“Y—yeah,” Sousuke breathed as Rin brushed tantalizingly close to his prostate. He slowly twisted his fingers as he rubbed against Sousuke’s inner heat, teasing, wanting him to feel it, to want it. “Come on,” he mumbled, the ghost of a whine on his lips, “we don’t have all day.”

 

“Shit,” Rin cursed under his breath, pulling out and pressing his fingers together as best as he could as he wedged the three inside Sousuke’s tight, stretched hole. He saw him tense, a glance up caught sight of fingers curled tight into his pillow. His breathing was deep then, slow and practiced. Rin shifted closer, sliding his hand around to Sousuke’s front, fondling and tugging at his balls and cock, trying to help him relax.

 

Sousuke started grinding back on them, Rin’s breath picking up as he opened his fingers up ever so slightly. Hearing Sousuke groan and seeing him reaching back for him making the warmth in his stomach coil, burning hotter with each sound. Letting go of the heat between his legs, Rin grabbed Sousuke’s hand, an awkward angle as Sousuke sat further back on Rin’s fingers, propping himself up on his knees. Pulling his fingers out Rin dragged his dick in between Sousuke’s cheeks, leaning forward and pressing him back against the bed, pushing his hand down against the mattress and intertwining their fingers.

 

“Let me take care of it,” Rin breathed against his back. “You said you wanted me to.”

 

“Then hurry it up,” he mumbled, shaking off Rin’s hand. Grabbing the other foil packet off their bed he sat back, tearing it open and rolling it over his own length. Pouring more lube into his hand and rubbing the cool liquid along his shaft, he rubbed the head against the sensitive skin of Sousuke’s balls.

 

His fingers entered him one more time, admiring the slightly gaping hole, patiently waiting for him. Worried still, he made sure the other was well lubricated before dragging his dick against the other’s ass. Teasing, gentle thrusts against his hole had Sousuke rocking back, and irritated groan in his throat until Rin steadied them, pushing the tip inside and letting out a deep breath. Sousuke groaned louder, one hand holding onto the bed sheet, the other stuffed under his head.

 

“You,” Rin wheezed, trying to be as slow and gentle as he could, “you doing alright?”

 

Sousuke made a noise and nodded his head, the slight tremors it sent back to Rin unbearable. It was hot, so, so hot, and always so tight no matter how loose he was when they prepped him. Leaning onto his hands Rin tried his best to ease himself in, biting his lip hard enough to hurt with each move. Sousuke might have been too impatient, he thought, getting onto his forearms as he shook, gravity and Sousuke’s hips forcing him the rest of the way.

 

He nearly fell into him, pressing sloppy kisses to burning back muscles as he tried to regain some control. He reached between them, holding onto the edge of the condom and sliding back out as slowly as he could. Rin always felt helpless to how tight he was in that position. The faint impression of a memory had his other hand going to Sousuke’s, pressing it down with his weight, just how his boyfriend liked it.

 

Rocking his hips in slow, easy motions, he felt Sousuke’s leg hitch higher, opening him a little more and causing them both to groan as he tightened up. The angle so unbearably close to his prostate. Sousuke started rolling his hips, trying to get the angle as best he could, impatient and needy, and tired of waiting for Rin. Rin slammed his hips down, mouth falling open with every shallow thrust, trying to push deeper, quicker. Sousuke’s torso twisting and contorting, trying to make up for their difference in height, desperate to reach his lips for a kiss, Rin tried to meet him halfway.

 

He could feel the gentle groans and gasps in Sousuke’s mouth as he planted his hands on the bed, lifting himself up just enough to get his hips moving, picking up his pace as he pounded delicious heat. Head dropping back to the bed, Sousuke’s arms curled around his pillow, stuttered moans falling out of loose lips as he rocked back against Rin.

 

“Sousuke,” he panted, slowing down and slapping his hips against the other in harder thrusts. “Let me hear you.”

 

“No,” Sousuke said, answer short and quick, trying to keep his voice steady as he threw back a glare.

 

“Sousuke, come—come on I want to hear you,” Rin moaned, Sousuke moving his hips in delicious circles to distract him. “Sousuke, please.”

 

He reached back and yanked Rin down for a kiss, the position a little strained. Rin didn’t miss a beat, rolling his hips and smiling as the other moaned into his mouth, caught off guard and falling back against the bed. He watched Sousuke open his eyes, irritation and embarrassment clear in the furrow of his brow as he looked away from the other. Rising to his knees, he grabbed Sousuke’s leg, pulling it up.

 

“What are you—Oh,” Sousuke moaned into his hand, covering his mouth as Rin opened him up. Hot, uneven breaths escaped their mouths, Sousuke’s other leg still trapped under him. Leaning down for a taste of tanned breasts and dark nipples, Rin let the leg rest on his right shoulder, not wanting to stretch Sousuke too much.

 

A hand slipped down between them and Rin groaned as he felt Sousuke’s fingers touching him, feeling the place where they were connected. Feeling each drag and push, each lube slick thrust between them. Looking up he saw Sousuke watching, face flushed and eyes hot and dark, the back of his hand firmly pressed against his mouth. Rin leaned up, bending Sousuke ever so slightly as he kissed that open palm, watching hooded eyes widen.

 

“On my back,” Sousuke said, voice strained, fluctuating at the end as he pulled back his hand. “I want to—to be on my back. Shit!”

 

He was already working on it, giving one last hard thrust before pulling out. Sousuke’s breath released and with an open frown as Rin moved them, grabbing Sousuke’s other leg and helping him onto his back. He lined them up again, not bothering with a warning as he slammed back in, Sousuke arching and mouth dropping open, eyes shut tight, the ghost of a curse on his lips.

 

“Sou—Sousuke tell me if it hurts,” Rin grunted, hooking his legs and lifting them up, folding Sousuke. He was always worried about that position, always asking if it was okay, but the sounds Sousuke would make were too addictive. As soon as he got Sousuke up his arms fell over his eyes, a string of moans leaving him, dick swollen and hitting his stomach.

 

Rin hammered into him, groaning, Sousuke’s name leaving his lips. Sousuke whined, it was so soft he could barely hear it over their heavy panting or the sound of their bodies slapping together as he picked up his speed. He turned his head, biting at the inner skin of Sousuke’s thigh, just above his knee, Sousuke’s whole twitching and tightening up around him with each tug and nip.

 

His thighs burning from the angle, he shifted forward slightly and Sousuke cried out, short but clear as he clamped his mouth shut, one hand reaching back for Rin’s arm as he tensed around him. He slammed into that spot, careful not to move again, knowing he found a good angle he watched Sousuke come undone underneath him. He grabbed Sousuke’s neglected cock, pumping it in a stuttered pace as he tried to keep up the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

Sousuke’s mouth was wide open, Rin’s name rolling off his tongue with every breath as he continued and he knew it was going to end soon, sooner than Sousuke wanted by the way he was squeezing at his arm. He felt Sousuke come, from the squeeze of his ass, his taut legs pushing and squeezing against his shoulders, the breathless gasp and chest deep groan as he came down. Rin stilled himself, dropping Sousuke’s legs back around his waist and letting him rest. One arm covered his face as the other grabbed Rin’s hand, grip tight. Rin waited patiently, still hard inside and loving the spasming heat around him. His breathing began to slow, and he felt the moment Sousuke was ready, his body relaxing around him.

 

“Fuck. Fuck, you idiot,” Sousuke groaned, sighing as he dropped his hand and looked at the other. “What was that for?”

 

“What do you mean?” Rin said, though he let slip his grin. Sousuke glared, shifting and shivering as he felt Rin inside him.

 

“You’re still fucking hard,” he complained, frustration in his eyes though the red of his cheeks lessened their heat. “That’s why I wanted you to stop!”

 

“You never said you wanted me to stop,” Rin said, leaning forward and stealing a broken kiss as Sousuke cried out, whine dropping into a growl as he tried to cover it up. “Let me fuck you like this.”

 

Sousuke panted, staring incredulously at his boyfriend. “Are you serious?”

 

He was too sensitive, feeling goosebumps and electric shivers. Rin smiled at him, soft and apologetic and Sousuke felt his resolve crumbling, even the smallest movement making him tremble. “Fuck—fuck fine,” he conceded, legs and toes curling as Rin moved his hips in lazy thrusts.

 

“What’s with you?” Rin asked, kissing his cheek, before capturing his lips licking his way inside. He gave the hot, wet mouth a onceover, just a taste of what he loved before pulling back. Sousuke was still breathless, chest heaving. “And why the rush? You didn’t want to do anything fun today.”

 

“Because you have practice you idiot,” Sousuke answered, too tired to push him off or act angry, hands just coming to hold Rin. “What if it affects your swim times?”

 

“No swimming today, just weight training,” Rin hummed, kissing along his neck. “I should have told you earlier.”

 

He felt Sousuke giving into him, a pause in his breath and leaning towards him, letting his cheek rest against Rin’s head as he continued his mission to cover Sousuke in little red hickies. Just enough so his boyfriend could enjoy them for the rest of the day while he was gone. He kissed his adam’s apple as it bobbed in his throat, feeling rather than hearing Sousuke swallow above him.

 

“Are you serious?” Sousuke mumbled. “You—you still have to get ready soon.”

 

“That’s true, so,” Rin said, leaning back so Sousuke was stretched out, ass still snug against his crotch as he rolled his hips up, enjoying the way he tensed and trembled. “Just like this.”

 

Sousuke grimaced, but the way he bit his upper lip and grabbed Rin’s hand told him all he needed to know as he began to fuck into twitching heat, still sensitive from his orgasm. Sousuke began to squirm, trying to pull back and feel more all at once as unchecked moans left his mouth. Rin lifted him up, just enough to drive himself to the hilt, enjoying the way Sousuke’s legs wrapped around him, holding him close and fucking himself against him.

 

“Sh—shit. Rin—fuck!” Rin held Sousuke’s waist, trying to drag him up against him, pulling him in time with desperate thrusts. Catching sight of Sousuke’s limp, but twitching dick Rin almost felt guilty before he was pulled forward, arms wrapping around him, the thighs around him squeezing. “Rin—Rin cum for me,” he moaned, lips pressed against his ear.

 

Rin shuddered, his voice leaving him as white heat and blinding pleasure wracked his body as he jerked against him, trying to grab at the condom, holding it there as he spilled inside Sousuke, Sousuke’s hips still at work, milking him through it. He closed his eyes, breathing hard as he leaned against Sousuke shoulder, feeling Sousuke’s legs go limp and gingerly sliding out of him.

 

“Should have said that sooner,” Sousuke laughed, breathless and blotchy red, a smile on his face as Rin pulled back. Rin grinned, feeling the fire of his own skin finally calming down and pouring his love into a kiss.

 

“You know I love hearing your voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> [regular blog](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)   
>  [nsfw blog](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com)


End file.
